1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fine cell formation is required along with a recent increase in degree of integration of ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM) devices. It is therefore essential to form ferroelectric capacitors by a batch process using one-mask (1PEP). However, in capacitors formed by a one-mask process, etching progresses also in the horizontal direction. Hence, variations in characteristics caused by damage and variations in dimensions pose a problem.
In, e.g., FIG. 2 of Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-36026, the above-described damage and variations in dimensions are improved. However, in the structure disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-36026, the cell size is not sufficiently reduced in the horizontal direction (FIG. 9).